


Something About Him

by Sh3ph3rd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash Greninja, Battle, F/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh3ph3rd/pseuds/Sh3ph3rd
Summary: This is a Ash/Lillie story. It'll also feature the return of Ash Greninja!
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Something About Him

"Wake up, Ash! Wake up!" RotomDex said, waking the young teenager up.

"Huh?! I'm up! I'm up!" Ash said, sitting up groggily.

"Pi-Pika?" 

Ash looked at the clock and realised he was going to be late, if he didn't hurry, so he woke Pikachu up, and went to bathe. He quickly ate breakfast and fed his Pokemon, and took off.

"Pikachu, let's go!"

"Pi-Pika-Chu!"

With 2 minutes to spare, they finally reached the school, and went for the classroom. 

Meanwhile, on the top of the school building, a blue frog-like Pokemon along with a blue-wolf like Pokemon were perched on the roof, seeing a certain raven-haired teenager with a Pikachu.

Back to Ash:

"Alola, everybody!"

"Alola, Ash!" They all said, in unison.

Pikachu went off to play with Snowy, Steenee, Togedemaru, Popplio and Turtonator, while Ash sat in his seat, waiting for Prof. Kukui to come. Everybody was talking amongst each other. Prof. Kukui walked in, "Alola, class!"

"Alola, Proffessor Kukui!" They all sang.

"Alright, so, class, today, we'll do battles in the school ground! Let's go!"

Ash and Kiawe pumped their fist into the air, "Oh, Yeah! Let's do this!"

"OK, so, this will be the, battle lineup: Ash vs Kiawe, Lillie vs Mallow and Lana vs Sophocles!"

"Alright! Come on, Kiawe! Let's go battle!" Ash said, enthusiastically.

Everyone sweatdropped, "Same ol' Ash"

As they all made their way to the school ground, Ash felt a weird feeling. He stopped for a second.

"Pika?"

"Nothing, Pikachu, probably something I ate. Let's go win!"

Prof. Kukui announced, "OK, first off, we have Ash vs Kiawe! This will be a 2V2 battle! Begin!"

Kiawe threw his Pokeball, "Charizard, let's go!"

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-Pika- CHUUUU!!!" As the electricity hit Charizard, it fainted quickly.

Everybody was shocked, "Well done, Pikachu!" Everybody said.

"Alright, Turtonator, let's win this!"

"Turt-nator!"

Team Rocket was passing by, when they saw this battle between the two students, "Look! The twerp and his Pikachu with their friends and their Pokemons! What say, we capture them?"

"Oh, yeah! Let's do it!"

So, Team Rocket, threw a bet over the ground, and captured Pikachu and Turtonator in it's net. The two Pokemons that were spectating the battle rose up, and nodded to each other. 

"Pikachu! Team Rocket! Give our Pokemon back!"

*Team Rocket introduction*

Ash gritted his teeth. "Litten, come on out!"

The cat Pokemon came out, but before it could move, two Pokemon jumped in. Ash felt a certain type of energy flow through him, as he saw the two Pokemons before him.

"Greninja? Lucario?"

"Ninja!"

Lucario growled in response.

The rest of the people looked on in astonishment as they saw their friend commute with two totally unknown Pokemon.

"Thanks, guys! Greninja, use Water Shuriken! Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Both Pokemons sent their attacks which blasted Team Rocket off, "We're blasting off again!"

Greninja freed Pikachu and Turtonator, using Cut. Pikachu greeted the two Pokemon, while Turtonator walked back to Kiawe. 

"So, how do you know these Pokemon?" Lillie asked

"Huh? Oh! This is Greninja, I caught him, while I was travelling through Kalos, well, he came to me to be caught. This is Lucario, when, I was in Sinnoh, I got an egg, through which Riolu hatched. Even though, I didn't catch him, we always were friends. Thanks, guys! You both came back for me?"

Lucario spoke, "Yes, Master"

Everybody was shocked, "You can speak?"

"Of course, I can, Master!"

"Wow!"

Kiawe asked, "So, should we battle again?"

"Oh, yeah! Let's go, Greninja and Lucario! Let's show them all that we got! But, first, I need to find something in my bag."

"What?" Kiawe asked

"This." Ash said, as he held up a round stone. "This is a Lucarionite! And, we shall practice Mega Evolution!"

Lucario gleamed, "Yes, Master!"

Greninja and Pikachu grinned, "Pika-pika!"

"Ninja!"

And, so, the journey continues.


End file.
